The Fox & His Mistress
by MoonlightMasquerader
Summary: "What is that girl doing in the red light district?" An unsettling image of Nanami in the arms of another man, flushed and all too enticing, drifted into the back of his mind, eliciting a guttural and animalistic growl; his tail thrashed against the wooden floorboards in a savage display of displeasure. *One-shot*


Disclaimer: I do not own Kamisama Hajimemashita or the characters used/mentioned in this story (the plot line's mine though).

* * *

**The Fox & His Mistress**

One sensitive white ear twitched at the sounds of the mountain wildlife that surrounded the shrine awakening to the morning sun. Through a drowsy haze, the fox familiar became increasingly aware of the gentle rhythmic breathing of another beside him. Opening one amber eye lazily, Tomoe took in the exposed back of the tanuki girl beside him. Then, rolling over, he took a deep breath, half-heartedly attempting to recall the previous night's events. He inhaled a second time, a perplexed frown settling across his forehead, as a sweet fragrance came to his attention. His brow only furrowed further when he finally identified the alluring aroma of his human-god. He sat bolt upright, suddenly far more alert.

_What is that girl doing in the red light district?_ An unsettling image of Nanami in the arms of another man, flushed and all too enticing, drifted into the back of his mind, eliciting a guttural and animalistic growl; his tail thrashed against the wooden floorboards in a savage display of displeasure. This caused his companion to stir, murmuring something incomprehensible before sinking into a deep slumber again. Tomoe's golden eyes glanced irritably at the disturbance before being drawn into his internal turmoil once more. Scene after scene played inside his mind. Nanami being touched by foreign hands, Nanami being embraced by foreign arms, Nanami being kissed by foreign lips – the images progressed, flooding his mind with Nanami in increasing stages of undress as Tomoe's phantom rival enveloped her in his alien odour. Ears now lying flat against his head, the yōkai let out a vicious snarl, unintentionally lashing out with one clawed hand in an attempt to eradicate the imaginary existence that dared to touch his woman. Responding to his anger, the still unconscious female whimpered, burying her face further into the pillow. The fox whipped around with the intention of removing her from his presence as quickly as possible until something caught his attention, the young woman whom he had previously thought to be one of the tanuki ladies lacked their trademark ears. Slowly Tomoe began to realise that in his half awoken state he had incorrectly assumed that the room in which he currently resided was one of the Tanuki guest rooms, however now that he studied his surroundings more closely the resemblance to Nanami's room was unmistakable.

His body tense and mouth dry, Tomoe shifted tentatively to face the woman beside him; as she was lying with her back to him, dark hair covering her face, it wasn't surprising that he'd failed to recognise the human in his half-awake state. However it was now clear that she was the source of the intoxicating scent. The blankets pooled around her trim waist, exposing vast amounts of porcelain skin to his hungry eyes. Angry red lines marred the smooth expanse of her back; scars that, according to his clouded memories, had been the result of demonic passion as he devoured her lips. He regarded the injuries with a level of disgust at his lack of self-control, in a frenzied desire to possess her he'd managed to hurt her.

_So fragile._ Tracing the imperfections from the base of her neck to the small of her back, Tomoe couldn't prevent a smirk of satisfaction from gracing his features. She was his, and these marks proved it. However it pained him to see how easily she could be broken, the slightest prick of his claws and she bled. He pressed his lips to the lowest of the marks, relishing her sweet taste as he worked up her back, his tongue soothing the cuts. By the time he had reached her shoulder, Nanami was whimpering his name. Seductive golden eyes met wide chocolaty brown ones as Tomoe's fangs teased her delicate skin, causing her to gasp. She gathered the blankets around herself as if to preserve her modesty despite the knowledge of the past evening's occurrences. Pressing his lips gently against the god's, one powerful arm snaked around her slim frame, pulling her into his chest.

"Good morning, Nanami." Her body trembled in his arms as her name rolled off his tongue.

"G-Good morning." His lips brushed against hers again as he ran the tip of his tongue over her bottom lip, healing the shallow wounds that were caused by his fangs that had pierced her at some point the previous night; the action drew forth yet more memories, this time of the moment when Tomoe had first claimed her mouth – he had been harsh and filled with a longing that he had failed to subdue.

It had started off so innocently, as everything seemed to with Nanami. This young human female clearly had no idea how easily he was bound to every one of her fickle whims, even without the use of her powers over him as her familiar. He'd caught himself staring at the vulnerable skin of her neck as she lay across the floor with a look of extreme puzzlement settling on her face. Several months ago he would have found this an annoyance, since every problem his god had _he_ ended up being forced to resolve; at that time however, Tomoe had found himself being consumed by an intense sense of longing as he watched the crease in her brow deepen and the pout of her lip grow. At first it was just a simple act of affection as he brushed a stray strand of hair away from that delicate neck, but the way she had trembled as his claws coasted over the silky flesh and the audible fluttering of her heart made him want to push the boundaries of his contract as her familiar. He'd wondered how far she would let him go before screaming and commanding him to stop as she had done during the incident with the frog.

Tomoe remembered how quickly things had developed from there, and how easily his restraints had been snapped just by the sound of her rich voice calling his name. He'd forgotten his place as a familiar so swiftly, and all it took was a moment staring into those pure unclouded eyes that stared up at him in disbelief after he'd allowed himself to gather his master in his arms and indulge himself in her scent. She'd struggled for a moment but this had only caused the yōkai to clutch at her more intensely. Once she'd relaxed in his arms, Tomoe had long passed the point of releasing her, his thoughts had become distorted and as he'd buried his face into to the crook of her neck his tongue had darted out of its own accord. Her gasps had been muffled against his chest as the fox worked down her neck. It was then that he'd realised the extent of his thirst for the girl who cried out in his arms. It was at that moment that Tomoe had slipped back into his ways as a wild fox and decided that no matter what, he would ravish her. He _must_ ravish her. When he first lunged for her lips Nanami had looked almost frightened, but he couldn't have stopped even if he'd wanted to. His lack of control had become evident in the savage way he had ripped at the offending fabric that obscured her body, while exploring the land-god's mouth with his tongue relentlessly.  
Pulling back instantly, Tomoe retreated from both the memory and Nanami, not wanting to hurt her further.

"What's wrong, Tomoe?" Avoiding her eyes he attempted to convey the torrent of conflicting emotions that battled inside his mind, but no words escaped his lips. As if she could see the internal war that raged inside her familiar, Nanami reached out with one hand (the other still clasping the blanket to her chest) and let the tips of her fingers ghost over the tender flesh, lovingly caressing his yōkai features; despite his attempts to remain unaffected by her, so as not to reach out and break the fragile being that lay before him, his ears betrayed him and quivered at her touch.

"Tomoe, look at me." She could have used her powers as to force him to succumb to her request, but the way he reacted to her slightest touch was entertaining. After receiving no answer, Nanami increased the pressure of her fingers as she circled the base of his left ear. Her eyes twinkling with amusement, the god noted the tremors that ran through both Tomoe's ears and tail as her touch became more aggressive. She fondled the soft fur, firmly running the pad of her thumb from the base of his ear to the tip. His claws etched jagged lines across the floorboards.

"Do you want me to stop?" Bright amber eyes locked with hers as if daring her to ask again. Becoming bolder, Nanami pulled the familiar towards her with her other hand, allowing her fingers to become entangled in his hair – no longer caring that she was completely exposed to him. His breath hitched at the sight of her naked body that she so willingly displayed before him.

"Are you trying to make me lose control?" He growled through ragged breaths.

"Who knows?" He looked down at her, eyes darkened by lust. Letting out a melodic laugh Nanami giggled with joy against his abused ear; she'd been momentarily worried that he'd only slept with her because work around the shrine had deprived him of the Red Light District, however that one glance had been swamped in desire for her. Her tongue darted out and flicked the tip of his ear before she was thrust back onto the futon. By the time her eyes had fluttered open Tomoe was already upon her, his mouth sucking at the supple skin of her neck as his fangs nipped her and long fingers ran down her modest curves. She felt him smile against her neck as her body arched in pleasure, as if seeking further contact despite his proximity. He responded with the simple and yet possessive claims that she was his and his alone. The fox withdrew only to appreciate her flushed body and place a chaste kiss on her slightly parted lips.

* * *

My first Kamisama Hajimemashita fanfiction, I actually really enjoyed writing this because possessive Tomoe is the best Tomoe *fangirlsqueels*  
butseriouslyIcan'tevenIjustshipitsohard  
Nanami and Tomoe are so ridiculously cute together, and I'm also developing a soft spot for Akira-ou. Out of interest, do you guys think long hair or short hair looks better on Tomoe? Personally I'm a long haired Tomoe fan - it's just so incredibly sexy :3  
Oh, and CAN WE JUST. Tomoe's face at the end of chapter 86 (volume 14)... if you don't know what I'm talking about then read the chapter and appreciate the adorableness of that one page that will absolutely kill you.

_Anyway_ I hope you liked it xx


End file.
